runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Void dragon
} |level = 790 |members = Yes |aggressive = Yes |always drops = 3 Ancient dragon bones100 Void PointsVoid shield |examine = What happens in the Void should stay in the Void. |attack style = Melee, Magic |maxMelee = 5090+ |maxMagic = 5090+ |LP = 50,000 per phase |slaylvl = No |poisonous = Yes (1000) |immune to poison = Yes |immune to stun = Yes |weakness = Ranged, Void |experience = 12737 |attack = 90 |defence = 90 |ranged = 1 |magic = 90 |attack speed = 6 |abilities = Void splash }} The Void dragon is the second strongest dragon in the game. Known to have a max hit of 5090 with melee and magic. It's weak to both ranged attacks and void weaponry, The player should use their strongest ranged weapon, or if a player has an extremely strong melee weapon (Void sword) then that could be used instead. A weapon like Abyssal whip should not 'be brought to the minigame as it will hardly ever hit due to the dragons incredible defence. The dragon is the strongest monster in the Tower of Void and can only be fought once a team of 5 players complete all five floors of the tower before reaching the final floor containing the dragon. Once the dragon is dead, the player that inflicted the most damage will automatically receive a Void shield, which is extremely useful in fighting the void dragon and each player will receive 100 void points. Afterwards, players will have 40 seconds to collect their drops before they are automatically teleported out of the tower. Although the void dragon cannot be assigned as a slayer monster, players can receive a slayer challenge from Radiver to kill 2 void dragons in 40 minutes. The dragon has a common chance of dropping parts from the void armour set. If a player is extremely lucky then they might actually get a piece of Void weaponry as a drop. The dragon can also drop an uncut oceanstone which can sell for an incredibly high price (however the chance of receiving it as a drop are lower than getting a void weapon drop). Void splash Although this dragon does not have dragonbreath like most dragons, it has a special attack called ''Void splash which drops all the players stats down to 5 (except Constitution), so bringing Super restores is highly recommended. Alternatively, if the player has already killed the dragon then they could use the Void shield they got as a drop to prevent the dragon from using Void splash. Location The dragon is located at the end of the Tower of Void minigame. Which is a very difficult and long minigame and requires 5 players to do. When the 5 players enter the minigame, they will have to kill all the monsters in the room to get to the next floor in the tower, the last floor contains the void dragon. Phases The Void dragon has several types of attacks, some of which happen randomly throughout the fight and others which can only happen during different stages in the fight. There are four phases which players must face when up against the dragon. First stage The dragon will wake up from its sleep and congratulate the 5 players on making it this far in the minigame, and will then ask each and every player if they still want to challenge the dragon. Any player who chooses to not challenge the dragon will receive 100,000 coins. If one of the players chooses to leave then all players are forcibly kicked out of the minigame and they do not receive any coins, so players should only attempt this minigame with a team of trusted friends, unless all 5 of them had agreed to quit at the final stage. After all players accept the dragons challenge, the dragon stands up and instantly attacks one of the players at random. Special attacks in first stage *'''Beastly tornado: The dragon shoots out 5 black tornadoes from its mouth, the players should try their best to avoid touching these tornadoes, as they do 3000+ (1900 if the player is wielding a Void shield) damage, also they will chase the player, so players would need to attack the dragon while running. The tornadoes last for about 20 seconds before disappearing. *'Mist': The dragon creates a mist, this special reduces the accuracy of any rangers or magic users, since the mist makes it difficult to see the dragon. The mist lasts between 20-30 seconds. *'Aerial dance': The dragon flies above players and spits out black fireballs which will land on a player unless they move. During the dragons time in the air, melee users are unable to attack. Getting hit by the attack will deal 3500+ (2100 if the player is wielding a Void shield) damage. *'Void splash': A very inaccurate attack which lowers all the players stats down to 5, except for lp. Players should be fine as long as they have bought a few restore potions. *'Stomp': The dragon flies into the air and stomps down to the ground, causing damage to all players in the room. Each time the dragon uses stomp, 8 squares on the floor in the room disappear into 'the Void', meaning the player can no longer stand on those squares for the rest of the fight. Second stage After being defeated in the first stage, the dragon admits that the players are worthy foes, and decides to stop holding back. Special attacks in the second stage *'Feeding time': The dragon will eat one of the players familiars, in doing so, it gains 15000 lp and the player will have re-summon a new familiar. Although it's wise for players to dismiss their familiars for this stage and re-summon them in a later stage. *'Charge': The dragon headbutts one of the players, the attacked player is pushed to the back of the room. The dragons attack deals up to 2000+ (1000 if the player is wielding a void shield) damage and after hitting the wall, the player is dealt a further 1500 lp of damage. *'Mist': Described above. *'Contagious': The dragon exhales a green gas which poisons all players in the room, the poison deals 1000+ damage each hit. *'Minion frenzy': The dragon spawns 2 Corrupted brawlers, 3 Corrupted torchers, 3Corrupted shifters and 2 Corrupted splatters. While the minions are alive, the dragon is immune to all attacks. *'Stomp': Described above Third stage After being defeated in the second stage, the dragon starts to become much more aggressive and it says, "You little pests are really getting on my nerve, don't make me send you there". The dragon is referring to it's special attack, The Void. Special attacks in the third stage *'The Void': The attacked player is sent into another realm known as The Void (the player can dodge this attack if they have a Void shield). Several creatures are around on the map, each with a combat level of 160+ (some of them being stronger than the Void dragon!). The player should not attempt to engage in combat with any of these creatures as some can likely kill the player with one hit. All the monsters in that world have the name "???", so their names are unverified for now, but they may be introduced to Gielinor in a later update. Judging by their appearance they all seem to be Corrupted monsters. The players main objective while in this area, is to run from these creatures and look for a red spiral on the ground, standing on it will take the player back to the Tower of Void. After returning the dragon speaks to the player, saying "Impossible, you should be dead!" Players can not be send the the void, more than once in a kill. *'Aerial dance': Described above. *'Void splash': Described above. *'Beastly tornado': Described above. *'Stomp': Described above. Fourth stage The dragon is now infuriated and swears that it will destroy all of the players, if it's the last thing it does. Special attacks in the fourth stage *'Carnage': The dragons attack speed is heavily increased, and it starts attacking players quicker than they can eat food to survive. However, the dragons accuracy falls, making it easy to dodge its attacks. Carnage lasts for about 30 seconds *'Mist': Described above *'Contagious': Described above *'Boil': The dragon releases extremely hot air from its scales, the air increases the temperature of the room, this causes players to loose 500 lp every second from the heat, this effect lasts on until the end of the stage. *'Charge': Described above Drops Always |} Weapons |} Armour |} Herbs and seeds |} Gems |} Other |} Charms 19 charms are dropped at a time. Trivia *This is the first Dragon which is not a Chromatic-, Metal- nor a Mineralic Dragon. It is a so called "Spirit Dragon". *The dragon can never be soloed, since a group of 5 players will always be fighting it. *if the team of 5 players all have a Void shield, then killing the dragon would be much simpler since players don't need to worry about the Void splash. Category:Bosses